As disclosed in United States Published Application No. 20040089966 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,386, it was known to agglomerate, pelletize, chopped strands of fiber using a vibrating drum or curved surface. It was also known to use a dimpled or textured surface as the working surface of vibrating conveyors and on vibrating curved surfaces to prevent or reduce buildup of wet and/or sticky material including wet glass fibers to the surface. To enable the dimpled or textured surface to be easily replaced if it became worn or to use different patterns of texture, the dimpled or textured working surface was achieved by clamping the edges and tack welding at spaced apart locations on a dimpled sheet liner material, stainless steel, steel, or any other suitable material, having a dimpled pattern, or some other shape of raised portions, to the curved vibrating surface.